Who's the Boss?
by jaik
Summary: Hodgins thinks about the team before confronting Cam. He knows exctly what he needs to do.


**Who's the Boss?**

Jack Hodgins was going against his very nature with just thinking about what he was going to do. However, there was no way around it. This was something he knew he had to do. How he felt right now didn't matter. The job he loves, the people he loves, his entire life was now in jeopardy. He couldn't allow that. He had to do everything in his considerable power to prevent it. He had the means in his reach to save himself. He could save them all.

He was currently walking toward Camilla Saroyan's office in deep thought. She is for all intents and purposes his 'boss'. It was all perception and he was the only one to know the entire truth of the matter.

Cam is a good person. There was no denying that. She is an essential member of there team. She is someone personable and knows how to deal with people but she was willing to jeopardize what they have worked so hard to achieve. He believes whole heartedly in the work he does. The Jeffersonian Medical Legal lab is a noble place. They uncovered truths hidden away by years and conspiratorial lies.

He knew why Dr. Brennan didn't get Cam's job. They all knew even Brennan. They needed someone capable of dealing with local authorities and anyone trying to put a wedge in there work. Brennan is beyond smart but naïve. There are things in this world more important then admitting to knowledge of a TV show or a box office hit. Personally the conspiracy theorist in him thinks she knows but is willing to allow the regular folks around her the upper hand. He can't fathom someone with a photographic memory not having everyday knowledge that is in every news paper, nightly news broadcast, and in simple elevator conversation. She knows and he knows she knows. He respects her for her willingness to pretend to be ignorant of popular culture references.

Seriously who doesn't know who Mulder and Scully are? She knows tennis, baseball but not basketball? Hello! She doesn't want the rest of us to feel inferior which is inevitable at some point. He, Dr. Jack Hodgins, graduated top of his class, was a rode scholar, the youngest member inducted into the academy of physical sciences but Dr. Temperance Brennan makes me feel like a cretin. She never meant to but she just knows things the average person couldn't possibly comprehend. There are times even he has trouble keeping up.

Bugs and slime don't lie. Most people do but those in the lab don't know what a lie is. Angela draws the truth. Booth investigated the truth. Zach, the kid, is the learning the truth. Dr. Brennan speaks the truth. There is nothing more important then the discover of the truth. Splitting up this team would be a mistake.

Deep down Jack knew loosing the Jeffersonian would kill Temperance Brennan. She would never admit such vulnerability but its there visible if you knew her at all. He remembered meeting her nearly fours years ago. She was so closed off never speaking of anything beyond the bones on the table. Nothing existed outside the forensic evidence. She has experienced so much loss in her life. Her missing parents being first and foremost. Angela the free loving spirit has been a tremendous force on Brennan. She is more open now. She is not so afraid of life. Yes, he was worried about his friend and coworker. Really how much loss can one person endure?

Then there is his own personal loss. He was finding it difficult to be around Angela Montenegro without blushing. He has yet to work up the courage to voice it to her. For all his talk he was scared. Angela is not just another pretty face. Without the Jeffersonian as equal ground he doubted he'd ever get the courage to ask her out for a first date.

Zach is the kid. He needs mentoring. Besides that he is learning from the best. He'll eventually finish his Doctoral Thesis with guidance from himself and Dr. Brennan. The Michigan kid was probably the only person in this world to even more naïve them Temperance Brennan. What would happen to him without the Jeffersonian? He'd probably survive but it was Zack, the kid.

Then there was Booth. He was the one to get Brennan to come out into the real world. Not to mention the fact he's the one to bring in the best cases. Together they were an unbeatable team. People have been dropped down tunnels and shafts, lit on fire, blown up, buried, bludgeoned no matter their demise together they find the indisputable evidence leading to the who done it.

To his surprise he reached the boss's office. He braced himself with a deep breath.

"Cam", Jack said as he knocked on the office door.

"Hodge Podge what can I do for you?" Dr. Saroyan asked happily.

"We need to talk."

"Can it wait? I'm about to head out for a meeting?"

"No it can't wait. We need to have this conversation now", he said in an unusually authoritative tone.

"Okay then. What do you have for me Dr. Hodgins?" she said in a tone suggesting she was the superior speaking to a perceived subordinate.

"You aren't going to fire Dr. Brennan."

"Is that right? How do you propose to stop me if that's my decision? Have you forgotten who in charge?"

"No Dr. Saroyan I haven't."

"What are you getting at?"

"If Brennan leaves I'll be resigning and Zack and Angela will be following. Not only will you have to explain to the powers that be why you have to replace the best forensic team in the whole damn country you'll also have to explain why funding has been pulled."

Camilla Saroyan gave him a stunned look and asking, "What are you babbling about?"

"Have you heard of the Cantilever group?"

"Of course I have they are our biggest source of…oh God!" Cam was left speechless. Jack Hodgins, the bug and slime guy, was her boss.

Jack smiled at her, "now you're getting it. I don't like doing this but I know it's a mistake to break this team up. We have solved every case they has come across our tables plus some. Brennan is the best you'll find anywhere. She is sought after world wide. She could get a job anywhere but she's here. Alright she doesn't know how to talk to people but that is why you're here. She stays, the team stays, and most importantly the money stays. Keep that in mind."

He ended the conversation knowing he made the right decision. It may have been manipulative but he did what he had to do. He ran the serious risk of having a resentful doctor heading the forensic lab but he was willing to deal with that when the time came. As far as he could see they have lasted this long without the good doctor they'll last just as well without her. However, she is an excellent addition to the current Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab team. If given it's due it could work.


End file.
